


Shangri-la Station

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe: Science Fiction, Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-26
Updated: 2005-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story's the same, even if the universe isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shangri-la Station

"I'm told you can take me to T'ihn Sh'ik."

Ghi-pun looked up, saw a purebreed in Hsensa vestments, unexpected and breathtaking. He tasted Goh'grihn's arousal. Beside the Hsensa an experimental growled, gold eyes gleaming.

"I hope you did not pay for such information," Jaaqo said, deceptively mild, but the Hsensa did not look away from Ghi-pun.

"Coordinates," he said, holding out a chiusk.

Coordinates and payment, chiusk and mystery; purebreeds did not leave their own system. Ghi-pun placed his hand over the Hsensa's, who did not flinch from his claws.

The experimental growled again.

"When did you wish to leave?"


End file.
